Took You Long Enough
by Hakura0
Summary: Inu-Yasha has a 'Hissy Fit', Ginta and Hakkaku get annoyed, and Kagome gets some surprise visitors. KK, with KI and BK on the side.(And Each 'K' Is a different person!)


((I don't own anyone here. I do own pixelated versions of them though! *Points to her IY videogame. See?))  
  
Inu-Yasha stared up from his 'sit' hole, just in time to have a moment's glare at Kagome as she disappeared over the side of the well. "Feh" he growled, almost angrily, as he got up from the effects of the faded spell. "The damn wench," he said, "if she wants to be in that time of hers so badly she can stay there!" he declared.  
  
Then, to make sure she;d never be able to get through this time he kicked the protruding sides of the well into the hole, and for good measure once again added uprooted a tree, and stuck it in there. "There," he said, now smirking. "Now she'll never be able to get back here."  
  
"I'll never have to deal with her again!" he exclaimed. But as he said this his own words sunk into his mind and he blinked at the results of his few moments of blind fury. He stared at his handiwork a minute or so after that, but then with a shrug, turned and walked, in the opposite way of the village, without a second thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kouga hadn't run into the group in a while, and decided it was about time to check up on Kagome. He made a few attempts to come up with her scent, but frowned as each time he came up unsuccessful. It didn't seem like she was anywhere. What could that damn mutt have done with her?  
  
Without another moment's thought he caught the scent of Inu-Yasha and took off, not even noticing the fact that he was miles away from the rest of the group. From where they had been sitting behind him Ginta and Hakkaku blinked at their leader's sudden departure. Then sighing they got up, starting after the quickly disappearing tornado.  
  
~~~  
  
After a few minutes of running at his top speed, Kouga had reached Inu-Yasha. Wasting no time he approached the hanyou, lifting him up by the front of his shirt, and glaring at him.  
  
"What the hell did you do with her inu-kurro?" he snarled, glaring at the silver haired dog. Inu-Yasha simply let out a trademarked 'Feh.'  
  
"I didn't do anything to her you wimpy wolf," he said, casually enough. "She went home, and she ain't coming back. I made sure of that much." He added with a smirk.  
  
"If she just went home her scent would be here somewhere," Kouga said blatantly, "Now where is she!" he demanded.  
  
"This isn't her time baka! Didn't you ever wonder why she wore those strange clothes? She's won't be born for almost 500 years!" he then let out a small laugh. "I don't expect you to understand that though."  
  
Kouga threw him to the ground, still glaring. "Then how does she get here? I'll go after her then!"  
  
"That won't do you any good!" Inu-Yasha said laughing again. "I destroyed the only way to get there, besides, besides her, I'm the only one that can get through! Unless you want to wait 500 years for her to be born, it's no good."  
  
"Just five hundred? Fine then. Kagome will be mine, mutt." Kouga said, then ran off without a second word.  
  
Inu-Yasha let out a single, loud laugh. "The idiot can't even realize that I don't even want that wench." he said to himself, before glancing in the way he had been heading, and smiling as he caught sight of what he had been heading for, then starting towards the red and white figure once again.  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ 500 Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
"I can't believe him!" Kagome yelled angrily as she stomped out of the well house, just tossing her bag into a corner before exiting. "I was coming back here to get ramen for HIM but he can't even listen to a word I say or let me go home to get it! Does he think it just magically appears in my bag?" she asked herself loudly, by now she had gotten into her house, and her family was staring at her.  
  
She paid them no attention and instead simply went to her room, flopping down with a sigh. Running over in her head what she had just asked herself she let out a small laugh. "Ya'know what? He probably does... I have tests this week but when they're over I'll go back and forgive him, he probably doesn't understand everything yet is all..." she whispered softly, before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day Kagome woke with a start, and glanced hurriedly at her alarm clock. 9:00! She was definitely late! But before she started to the kitchen she realized it was Saturday, and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
So instead she took her time getting dressed, and when she went downstairs decided she wasn't hungry. So instead she went outside, towards the Goshinboku.  
  
But as she started towards it she stared at the figures standing in front of it. There was no way that either of them could, or should be there. So just as the larger of the two turned towards her and asked slowly, "Kagome?" she fainted.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later she woke up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. Then feeling something on her stomach she leaned up slightly to see a furry shape. Figuring it was Buyo she just leaned back, and started petting it.  
  
But as she went to stroke it's tail, her eyes widened again, and she sat back up, blinking again at the now clear figure. "Kirara?" she asked, a little quietly, and received a 'Mew' in reply.  
  
"Good, you're up!" a much to familiar voice said, and she glanced over, staring at the wolf demon in a bit of confusion. "Kouga?"  
  
He nodded, crouching down next to her. "Wha-What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Kagome asked him unbelievingly.  
  
"I waited. Inu-kurro said you went home and that he had destroyed your way back. He also said that the only other way to get to you was to wait. So I did," he said, taking one of her hands. "After the rest of your group died the cat started stalking me for some reason." He added, explaining Kirara.  
  
"He...destroyed the well?" she asked, then glanced at said well that was visible from her spot. "But, it's fine!"  
  
"I guess someone fixed it." He said shrugging. "So you mean you got to my time by a well?" he asked, getting a nod from Kagome.  
  
"So... You waited all these years for me to be born, and grow up?" Kagome asked softly. This time getting a nod from Kouga. "What... what happened to Inu-Yasha?" she tried asking.  
  
Kouga shrugged, "After he told me what he did and I left a couple minutes later his scent just disappeared."  
  
"He must have went with Kikyou..." Kagome decided, a bit of hurt in her voice. "That's probably why he made sure I couldn't come back..."  
  
"I'd never leave you for anyone else like that mutt." Kouga said, almost defensively, acting like she had said he would.  
  
"I... I guess I never realized that... I never really paid you much mind you know... I'm sorry about that, but now I know just how loyal you really are. You're more loyal then he ever was, aren't you?" she asked, leaving Kouga at a loss for words.  
  
"Can I get another try now?" Kagome asked hopefully. "This time with my time's standards. Dating and such would that be ok? I still don't really know that much about you." Kagome said now kneeling.  
  
Kouga smiled, and still at a loss for words nodded, then hugged her, getting one back after a moment's hesitation on Kagome's part. He knew how her time worked now, he had lived in it longer then her now after all.  
  
"So, a movie later?" Kouga tried, after Kagome had pulled back. His voice sounding a little awkward as he voiced the question for the first time. Kagome smiled, "That sounds great" she said as she started to get up, receiving a hand from Kouga.  
  
Before she left though she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, and before he had time to react ran towards her house. An awestruck Kouga watching after her, before starting off himself.  
  
Meanwhile, nestled in a corner of the well house two pairs of eyes had been watching the scene silently for a few minutes. One leaving their snuggled up position to follow Kagome into the house. Leaving his two- tailed counterpart laying their, voicing a simple "Mew?" after it. 


End file.
